Taking it Back
by LivvyWriter
Summary: “Oh but isn’t it Fred? Isn’t it my fault that Voldemort threw me around so badly that I’m not able to conceive?” Angelina pushed a piece of dark hair behind her ear and stared coldly up at her boyfriend.REVISED


Taking it Back

-LivvyWriter

PG

Summary-"Oh but isn't it George? Isn't it my fault that Voldemort threw me around so badly that I'm not able to conceive?" She pushed a piece of dark hair behind her ear and started coldly up at her boyfriend.

A/N- Not my best piece, written in 15 minutes so my muse would shut up. Reviews are appreciated!

"I made dinner." Angelina stated proudly.

"Mhm." Fred responded distractedly.

"You haven't talked to me the entire day." Angelina said to the red headed man on the couch across from her own armchair.

"I've been busy." He replied, his eyes still glued to the newspaper in front of him.

"Wow, at least I know what number I am on your priority list, Fred." Angelina scoffed, throwing a hurt look in her boyfriend's direction.

"You know what I mean Ang, I just now got home two minutes ago." Fred sighed and folded the newspaper, placing it on the table in front of him.

"So you couldn't have apparated to our brand new flat which your girlfriend is slaving over to make livable and said hi?" Fred threw her an exasperated look and Angelina backed off some.

"Alright Fred I know you couldn't have popped in at any time, but just because I'm in between jobs doesn't mean I'll be made into a homemaker. I will be a working woman soon." Angelina said. Fred took in her appearance of a messy ponytail, jeans and an old Chuddly Cannons t-shirt and smiled.

"You sure look like you despise it." He said. She gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, and I love your shirt." Fred added. She glanced down at her well worn and holey shirt and threw a pillow at him. He smiled and changed the subject.

"Well anyway, I got my bridesmaid dress for Mione's and Ron's wedding on Saturday." Angelina caught the startled look in his dark brown eyes and threw up her hands.

"You forgot? YOU FORGOT! It's your own BROTHER'S wedding Fred!" She uncrossed her legs and then crossed them again.

"Give me a break Angelina! I've got a lot of things on my plate right now." Fred ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"No more than Harry does!" She said, glaring at him and waiting for his reaction.

"Do not throw the Harry card at me! Just because I am not currently fighting Voldemort doesn't mean that I'm not doing something important!" He yelled back. Fred sat up straighter at the mention of his job.

"Oh rigggght Fred, selling inappropriate things to minors is going to save the world!" She said as she marched to the kitchen. (Which wasn't a very big feat, considering it was about three steps from the living room.)

Fred got up and followed her saying, "It's more than what you were doing! How is quidditch going to save the world again?"

"It's more than you do any day!" She turned around, yelling at him.

"Playing on a horrible quidditch team is more than I do a day? Hah!" He retorted. She felt the claws coming out.

"At least I MADE a quidditch team! It's more than you could say for yourself!" Their words flung at each other, cutting deeper and deeper.

"THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU WILL EVER BE ABLE TO MAKE!" She pulled away as if she had been hit. Fred immediately moved towards her, his eyes filling with unspoken apologies.

"I'm sorry Angie, that wasn't fair." He reached out to her but she pulled away, turning around.

He saw her shoulders begin to shake and he knew she was crying, and his words were the cause.

"Angie it's not your fault, I'm sorry I mentioned it. It's just that we were so worked up and all, and it just came out. I don't think that way though, I really don't." He reached out for her again, but this time he was the one that pulled away before touching her.

She turned back around and wiped her cheeks dry.

"Oh but isn't it Fred? Isn't it my fault that Voldemort threw me around so badly that I'm not able to conceive?" She pushed a piece of dark hair behind her ear and stared coldly up at her boyfriend.

"Angie I'm so sorry..it really isn't your fault and I don't love you any less. Please forgive me Ang.." He took her hands, expecting her to pull away but instead let him hold them.

"That hurt more than you know." She saw his eyes flash with pain as she muttered those words and realized that he didn't mean what he said.

"I know Ang..and believe me, I want to slaughter Voldemort for hurting you and our future, and I would if I knew for sure that I would come home to you. Please, forgive me. And it isn't the end of our family either, we can always adopt."

Angelina stared at him with watery eyes and then embraced him. He sighed, relieved and hugged her back fiercely.

"I know you didn't mean it to hurt me so badly Fred. I love you." Fred put his chin in her hair and sighed.

"I love you too Ang."

They stood in that position for awhile and neither cared that there was a strong burning smell in the room.

"Is that dinner?" Fred asked, referring to the smell.

"Potroast." Angelina said, muffled by her head in his shirt.

He leaned over and opened the stove, grabbing the roast with a pot holder and setting the charcoaled piece of meat on the counter.

"Burnt, my favorite." He said, chuckling as he tried to force a fork in the roast.

"What a coincidence, mine too." Angelina smiled up at him and he grinned back.


End file.
